Hirai Molariou/Legends
=Description= Hirai (1 BBY) is a quiet and surprisingly soft spoken individual... Most of the time. Her gruff nature and quick temper occasionally shine through her serene and gentle demeanor, but she is always quick to remember her training. Inspite of her faults, however, and her noticeably lithe form she has about her a strong presence. When she walks her posture is very dignified, with her chin held high and her shoulders rigid and in her dealings with others she is often extremely formal and treats her enemies with great respect. One of her more peculiar customs is to introduce herself to the person she's about to kill and then ask for their name. She believes that it is extremely rude to not introduce yourself to someone even if that someone happens to be your opponent. She is often richly dressed in fine silk robes with broad sleeves and sandals and she carries with her two swords sheathed at her left hip. The swords are finely crafted with intricate designs carved into the hilts and gold inlaid into the scabbards. Her skill and speed with these weapons are unmatched and it is often remarked that she moves and fights as though she weren't even human. Adding to that myth is the fact that Hirai never uses guns and yet she is particularly effective against gun-toting ruffians. Her distaste of blasters stems from her belief that firearms are somehow undignified. =Skills= Combat Style In addition to Teras Kasi Hirai has been trained extensively in the use of a sword. Though, unlike the Jedi's flashier style of swordplay Hirai's is a rather refined and quite traditional form. Additionally, it involves a variety of techniques that are simply impossible to pull off with a lightsaber, such as the quick draw. Regardless of whether she is in a sitting position or standing Hirai is capable of quickly drawing her blade while simultaneously cutting with it. Furthermore, the speed with which she draws her weapon is enhanced by the curvature of the blade allowing her to draw, attack and re-sheath the weapon in the blink of an eye. This technique is one she has mastered thoroughly and the speed of her draw has yet to be matched by anyone in the galaxy. Force Illusions Hirai is a powerful illusionist. She is quite capable of creating illusions as elaborate as an attacking fleet or as small as a hidden weapon and uses these illusions to great effect during combat. Such as fooling her opponents with imaginary copies of herself or "darkening" a room. There are no limits to her power, anything she can imagine is possible within her sphere of control and to all those caught within the illusion everything they are seeing will appear to be totally real. There are exceptions to this rule, however, powerful Force users have a chance of seeing through the illusion so long as they can match their will with hers and Hirai's illusions will not fool the eyes of a robotic AI. Passing through an illusion will also break the spell but by the time that happens the illusion will have already served its purpose. Weapons Hirai's twin blades are custom designed specifically to suit her particular style of swordplay. Each blade has a gentle curve to it that allows it to be drawn quickly and efficiently with minimal effort. In addition one of the blades is shorter than the other for better control and faster defense while dual-wielding. Both blades are crafted from lightsaber-resistant phrik alloy and equipped with a device that when activated generates an electromagnetic pulse down the length of the blade.